


girls.txt

by bossposs



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, One Shot, Sex, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossposs/pseuds/bossposs
Summary: a very short fic about fucking and crying, pulling from my own experiences as a transfemme grey ace dealing with mental health stuff.fair warning, this is my first and it is rough.





	girls.txt

the two lay side by side holding hands. they had passed the last few weeks in a blur, caught up in an unspoken romance, and now found themselves here in sally's bed.

but the princess was troubled. she was ace. she never questioned that. sex had always been the furthest thing from her mind, but now she found herself fantasizing about her best friend's cock. she first felt it that night they lay in each other's arms watching the stars, and she hadn't stopped thinking about it since. to think that nicole was  _ like her _ . that she had  _ chosen _ to be.

she had never felt like this before, but nicole was so tall and graceful and kind that sally just couldn't help but want her. it really fucked with a girl's head. would nicole even reciprocate?  _ could _ she? sally felt giddy and sick with anxious uncertainty. she nuzzled against the lynx's neck, and didn't dare do more.

of course, nicole was not naive. she knew physical attraction was another facet of life and had already accounted for that in her simulations. now she felt it well up inside every time sally touched her, and that overwhelming need drove her crazy. it was more than she could bear and she treasured every moment of it.

it was only natural that she made the first move. she leaned in close and planted a line of desperate little kisses along sally's neck. her cock strained against her panties as it brushed sally's thigh.  _ there it was. _

a pause. "is this acceptable...?"

sally nodded, wide eyed and blushing. nicole made her feel safe, and warm, and painfully aroused. all she wanted was to feel that cock pressed against her again. all she could think about was how it would feel. she  _ needed _ it.

she thrust her hips forward so that the bulge in her boxers met with the one in nicole's panties. her heart leapt at that moment of contact. such a gentle touch, but it nearly knocked the wind out of her. she could barely believe she was doing this.

nicole wrapped her legs around sally's and pulled her in close, letting programmed instinct take control.

no more words. only muffled gasps and quick, shallow breaths. their bodies moved in imperfect sync, awkward and frantic and out of phase. sally clawed at nicole's hips as the AI ground them against her. nicole was all hers, but she needed to be closer.  _ closer _ . she thought she might come. no, it was inevitable. it was  _ happening _ .

* * *

 

too much. it was too much. the sudden swell of emotion blindsided sally. she buried her face against nicole's chest and sobbed. the heavy slug of guilt hit her square in the chest and left her gasping. she was sure she had ruined everything somehow. did something wrong. made a mistake.

nicole squeezed her, breaking her free of the anxiety loop. "sally, what happened?" are you hurt?" she wore a look of deep concern tinged with her own share of guilt.

"oh, nicole, i'm sorry... it's not your fault," sally whimpered, peering up at her through tears and smudged eyeliner. "i just. i'm sorry, i think i messed up. i—"

"shh, it's ok," nicole spoke gently. she stroked sally's cheek and held her tightly. "you can talk to me."

"everything just...caught me off guard. i need a moment to catch my breath."

"of course. i'll be right here beside you, like i always have."

the two lay in silence for a while, snuggled together, before sally finally spoke again.

"i'd never gotten off with someone else before," she whispered. her voice trembled, but the tears were gone, and she was smiling. just a little. "i never thought i would, but you make me feel safe, nicole. i just got a little overwhelmed. but it was nice. i love you so much."

"i love you too, sally. i'm happy that i was able to experience this with you."

"maybe we could try again, sometime..."

"mmhm."

 


End file.
